Je n'aimais pas danser
by Lyros001
Summary: Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas danser, nah. Vague Soriku, just feels duh


Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter d'arriver là, sérieusement. Un jeune homme à la coupe brune en pétard était avachi sur une table de bois sombre, le regard ennuyé posé sur ses amis qui étaient tous en train de gesticuler de manière tout à fait ridicule avec les autres clients du bar. La bande d'excités de la vie qui lui servaient de camarades de connerie avaient réussi à le traîner à ce qu'il détestait pourtant le plus au monde : une soirée danse. Il nota mentalement de bouder dans les formes le tenancier du bar, qui était à la fois son voisin de palier et son ami le plus proche. Enfoiré d'Axel, c'était évident qu'il avait organisé ça pour le faire chier : ce genre d'occasions était tout à fait du style de Xion, Namine et Ventus, et jamais ils ne lui laissaient le choix quand à les accompagner ou non quand ils décidaient d'aller à une soirée quelconque. Et ce bar étant leur endroit de squattage favori, ils n'auraient évidemment jamais pu louper la jolie affiche colorée.

L'épave leva à peine les yeux quand Ventus s'approcha de lui, un peu essoufflé.

« Hé Sora, t'vas pas rester là toute la soirée quand même ! »

Nh. Cette putain de phrase.

« Bah fallait pas m'embarquer si vous vouliez pas me voir comme ça, s'pas comme si vous vous y attendiez pas non plus… »

Si en général Sora était le premier à entraîner les autres pour aller quelque part, dès que ça touchait de près ou de loin à la danse il n'y avait plus personne.

« Mais pourquoi t'es aussi coincéé ?

\- Chuis pas coincé, j'aime pas, c'est tout ! »

Ventus eut une moue contrite, avant de lui lancer trois mots à propos d'une brune au fond qui aurait un déhanché divin et de disparaître d'un coup. Sora posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés dans un long soupir, puis se laissa bercer par la musique. Il finit par enfouir son visage dans le tissu des manches de son sweat rouge, et il ne fallut que deux chansons pour qu'il tombe dans un demi-sommeil. C'étaient eux qui étaient coincés, pas lui…il aimait pas danser, certes, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, c'était que de la danse ! Dès qu'il se retrouvait sur une piste, tout lui semblait d'un coup trop lumineux et lui trop ridicule, ne le laissant alors qu'avec pour seule et unique envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes sous la première table venue. Il y arrivait pas, alors qu'on lui foute la paix…

Soudain la banquette s'affala légèrement à côté de lui, et Sora poussa un petit grognement. Qui était ce nouvel enfoiré qui venait lui faire la morale maintenant ? Probablement Axel, vu que les autres s'amusaient teellement à côté. Il prépara un poing qui irait joyeusement chatouiller les côtes du rouquin, ouvrit les yeux pour viser vaguement et…stoppa net. Temps d'arrêt. What, mais qui était ce putain d'inconnu qui venait de débarquer genre, à côté de lui, comme ça ? Inconnu qui ne semblait pas un instant troublé par la situation, affichant un air des plus blasés en gratouillant la table du bout de l'ongle. Cheveux longs et argentés, des yeux d'un turquoise flippant et uniquement vêtu de noir, il faisait un peu sexy croque-mort reconverti sorti d'une série pour ado.

« Euh…t'es qui toi ? »

L'espèce d'albinos raté tourna un regard étonné vers lui.

« Tiens, j'étais persuadé que tu étais en train de cuver.

\- Pas vraiment, je boude. Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question, on se connait ? »

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

« Il ne me semble pas qu'on se soit déjà vus, mais c'est en train de s'arranger.

\- ...magnifique. Je pourrais savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cette rencontre alors ? D'ailleurs tu serais pas un genre de vampire ou autre truc du style ? »

Voir l'autre prendre cet air de merlan frit aurait pu faire rire Sora s'il n'était pas actuellement dans une salle pleine de gens qui _dansent_ tant elle collait admirablement pas au vampire-de-peu en face.

« Beh, chemise et froc noirs, cheveux longs et argentés…manque plus que les yeux rouges et les canines mal rangées et tu serais vraiment convaincant. »

L'argenté resta immobile un instant encore avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ah putain on me l'avait jamais faite encore celle-là…au risque de te décevoir je m'appelle Riku, et ne suis qu'un humble fleuriste stagiaire venu ici avec l'espoir de danser un peu. Pas un vampire. Mais sans partenaire au milieu de tous ces couples c'est un peu triste, et comme y'a personne de seul j'suis parti m'assoir en attendant. »

Sora haussa un sourcil. Vampire fleuriste, ça devait faire joli dans le CV.

« Ce qui n'explique néanmoins pas pourquoi tu squattes ma banquette.

\- Bah, j'étais déjà seul pour danser, alors si je me retrouve aussi seul pour végéter c'est encore plus triste !

\- Ouais enfin, là ça revenait presque au même qu'être seul…

\- Comme le passé que tu viens d'utiliser l'indique, ce n'est plus le cas, alors je n'estime pas avoir raté mon objectif. »

Le brun hésitait entre le trouver particulièrement irritant ou sympathique. A défaut d'arriver à se décider, le vamp- pardon, Riku se décida apparemment à continuer la conversation.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne danses pas ? D'ailleurs je sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles.

\- Sora. Et j'aime juste pas danser, en fait.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es venu à une soirée organisée _pour ça_ alors ? »

Sora grogna.

« Si j'avais pu, je serais resté chez moi pépère dans mon canapé.

\- Ah, des amis ?

\- Bingo. »

Poussant un petit soupir, le brun aux mèches désordonnées se releva de la table et plongea les mains dans la poche de son sweat en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de la banquette, son visage disparaissant à moitié dans le col de la capuche. En relevant un peu le regard il remarqua Axel qui lui jetait un sourire un peu trop insistant depuis son bar, et ce n'est que quand il vit que son regard switchait entre lui et Riku qu'il comprit et n'hésita pas un instant à lui faire un fuck en-dessous de la table. Ce roux allait décidément prendre cher. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte du blanc entre lui et l'autre chelou là, et en posant à nouveau son regard bleu trop saturé sur lui il se rendit compte que celui-ci le fixait sûrement depuis tout à l'heure. Mais son petit sourire en coin lui plaisait très moyennement en fait, et il n'eut de mal à le mettre rapidement mal à l'aise.

« …quoi ? »

L'argenté posa son coude sur le dossier de leur banquette, son visage toujours fixé sur cet air qui arrivait presque à lui filer la chair de poule. Ptain pourquoi il était venu lui parler lui déjà ?...

« Tu danses avec moi, à la prochaine chanson ? »

...ah. Ah oui. Ah mais non.

« …tu n'as pas compris quoi dans la phrase "j'aime pas danser" ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de danser, mais de danser avec moi. »

Sora fronça les sourcils. Il lui prenait quoi à l'autre allumé, là ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre Riku l'attrapa par le bras et le releva pour l'embarquer vers le centre de la salle. La panique prit rapidement le petit brun qui se rendit compte à cet instant que l'autre le dépassait sûrement d'une tête et que…putain, putain il l'embarquait danser, _danser._ Ça n'allait plus du tout, il devait faire quelque chose sinon…mais il était trop tard, ils étaient déjà rendus au milieu de tous les autres, dans les lumières bleues, violettes et dorées qui clignotaient en rythme sur la chanson, au milieu de gens qui dansent, et lui, et lui il était encore là planté, plus crispé que jamais, faisant tâche parmi les autres. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas danser. Dès qu'il était là sa tête se vidait de tout, son corps bloquait immédiatement tout mouvement, une panique sourde se coinçait dans le fond de son estomac, et il se sentait juste intrus à être en arrêt total près de ces gens qui s'amusent en bougeant, bougeant tellement rapport à lui. Il savait que c'était stupide, et que les gens ne le regardaient pas forcément, mais il ressentait une telle honte, honte d'être là dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien que soudainement ce qu'il trouvait être un truc stupide et banal à simplement éviter devenait la pire situation de sa vie.

Soudain.

Soudain la musique changea, les lumières se calmèrent un peu, Naive de The Kooks monta à ses oreilles et deux bras entourèrent ses épaules. Ça avait quelque chose de tout aussi dérangeant que rassurant, étrangement, et inconsciemment il se laissa mener, fuyant vers cette présence au lieu de l'ombre du dessous d'une table. Il sentit les mains qui s'étaient placées dans son dos glisser par ses épaules vers ses bras et l'entraîner doucement en rythme, tandis que ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur ses Star Player bleu foncé. Non, non, il ne voulait pas rester ici…mais son mouvement de recul fut utilisé pour l'entraîner de plus belle, le poussant en arrière puis le ramenant, le corps sombre en face de lui se collant doucement au sien, puis le repoussant, et ainsi de suite, les emmenant dans une sorte de ronde dansante inexplicable. Il essayait de se lâcher, il essayait mais ses mouvements restaient saccadés, et il tremblait, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte. Alors, une main douce se glissa sous son menton et lui releva le visage, s'envolant l'instant suivant, restant juste le temps que son regard puisse se planter dans celui turquoise qui lui faisait face.

 _Sur la musique on va on vient, on s'éloigne et on revient, puis tu t'élances et je te tiens, je te retiens du bout des doigts, pour te ramener contre moi_

Il était tétanisé, il le sentait et ça l'énervait, mais sur le coup il n'y pouvait rien, son esprit n'avait aucune prise, rien ne collait rien ne fonctionnait, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de tout ça et aille se calmer plus loin, mais il ne…pouvait pas. Ces yeux, ce bleu étrange et troublant l'avaient happé, et ces bras, ces mains lui rappelaient sa présence à chaque instant, parcourant son dos, ses bras, sa nuque. Il ne savait pas avec qui il était, et il avait peur, mais en cet instant il se demandait si justement le fait de ne pas le connaître le rendait pas moins effrayant, plus compréhensif, paradoxalement plus proche de lui. Tous les autres se foutaient de sa gueule ou lui disaient en soupirant qu'il ne comprenait rien, mais lui, non. Il n'aurait jamais eu ce raisonnement en temps normal, mais il n'était pas en temps normal, il était _en train de danser._ S'en souvenir encore une fois le poussa à se rapprocher encore de son vampire pacifique, qui posa ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Ça le dérangeait un peu, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Quand il sentit son souffle effleurer son oreille il en vint à se demander si ça le dérangeait vraiment.

 _Sur la musique on va on vient, corps contre corps, main dans la main, plus rien n'existe plus rien de rien, quand je te tiens du bout des doigts, pour te ramener contre moi_

Cette situation était incompréhensible. Il se foutait pas mal d'être bi ou non, c'était une question assez inutile de son point de vue, il s'était toujours dit qu'il aimerait qui il aimerait et tant pis le genre. Néanmoins il n'avait encore jamais été attiré par un homme, et constatant qu'il devait actuellement avoir l'air très gay avec l'autre fleuriste l'idée le perturba un peu, le poussant à se demander si finalement il ne préfèrerait pas juste fuir, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il se souvint de son premier baiser, des cheveux roux sombre de la fille qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme, et du malaise incroyable qui l'avait pris le soir-même. Il avait eu peur, mal, envie de vomir, il n'aimait pas cette fille et il l'avait embrassée, et pour ça il s'était longtemps détesté. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir menti, de faire n'importe quoi, de l'avoir utilisée. Pour essayer.

Il n'avait pourtant pas considéré avoir _embrassé une fille_ , mais embrassé quelqu'un, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit une fille qui l'avait dérangé. Alors, ne dansait-il pas avec juste quelqu'un, et non un garçon ?

La fin de la musique venait, il le sentait, et à cet instant il eut pour la première fois de sa vie envie que ça continue, encore, toujours. Il observa le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, le détailla un peu plus, imita ses mouvements. Il le trouvait franchement beau, en fait. Sa chemise noire ne laissait deviner ses formes anguleuses mais harmonieuses que par les reflets lumineux des spots qui se baladaient au-dessus d'eux, et Sora douta de lui-même l'espace d'un instant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, pas ce qu'il pensait, dans quelle direction il allait, mais ça l'enivrait. Trop d'inconnu, tellement d'inconnu, délicieux inconnu. Peut-être fonçait-il droit vers un mur, mais peut-être aussi était-ce un chemin étrange mais incroyable sur lequel il courait à présent. Tout lui semblait possible, tout lui apparaissait dangereux, mais ça l'attirait, c'était tellement plus attirant que ce qu'il faisait chaque jour. Plus vrai, plus vivant, moins prédéfini, prémâché.

Il pensait tout cela mais ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait, il le ressentait juste. Ce Riku lui plaisait, il avait l'air sympa. Ses yeux remontèrent vers les siens, et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait penser, lui. Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait aussi ?

La musique finit par répéter en boucle le même couplet, et alors qu'il comptait juste glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux argentés du fake albinos afin de plonger une dernière fois son regard dans le sien, il vit son visage se rapprocher un peu trop vite à son goût et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Ah. Bon, bien, ça répondait sûrement à quelques questions. L'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré mais…well, pourquoi pas. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Riku rouvrit les yeux sur lui et une seconde passa avant que Sora n'aille l'embrasser à son tour, en profitant pour légèrement passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire légèrement tressaillir l'argenté. Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'à la dernière note, à peine écartés, leurs regards comme accrochés entre eux. Soudain Sora eut un léger rire, brisant leur contact visuel. Tout ça était tellement…énorme, en fait. Ça ressemblait à un rêve. Mais l'épaule de quelqu'un rentrant dans la sienne lui rappela que non, ce n'était pas un rêve, et qu'il était toujours planté de manière effective au milieu d'une piste de danse. Alors que la chanson suivante commençait, il sourit à Riku avant de reculer et fuir entre les gens pour se réfugier sur sa petite banquette, le cœur battant. Dieux, pour rien au monde il n'aurait annulé ce qui venait de se passer, mais il était quand même mieux là.

Un Riku débarquant avec deux bières pour se poser en face de lui acheva de lui faire oublier l'idée d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose de cette soirée. Sora haussa les sourcils.

« Ahain. Alors, après…tout ça tu voudrais papoter en sirotant une bière, toi ?

\- J'ai hésité à te prendre une grenadine.

\- Je t'emmerde, cordialement.

\- Donc, la bière te va ? renchérit l'argenté avec un petit sourire.

\- Passe, au lieu de poser des questions stupides. »

Je n'aimais pas danser. Je n'aime toujours pas danser.

Mais j'aime bien danser avec lui.

* * *

...well. One-shot, feuille récupérée dans mes cours de français, je l'ai tapé, je l'ai continué, et au bout de quatre heures...voilà o^o Je sais que le Fauve au milieu n'a à peu près rien à faire là...mais l'idée originale m'était venue de cette chanson, et je me rappelle que je voulais placer ça dedans, alors c'était juste en l'honneur de l'idée TwT

*rampe vers son pot de fleurs et disparait en-dessous*


End file.
